


Fanfic Buddies

by risingEmbers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Camp Pining Hearts, F/F, Gen, I wrote this in like an hour, Lapis draws fanart, Peridot writes fanfic, Shoehorned Hamlet reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingEmbers/pseuds/risingEmbers
Summary: Peridot writes CPH fanficLapis drew her OCneed I say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this

_tap tap tap_  
Peridot's fingers clashed furiously with the keyboard, desperately even. Sweat dripped down her face, bags under her eyes, not just regular bags, but heavy duty 'Bag for Life's that you get at the checkout.   
That's it, done. She had stayed up all night trying to finish the final chapter of her masterpiece, 100k words, 50 chapters showing the life, loves and losses throughout the world of Camp Pining Hearts, Percy falling for Paulette, before her suspicious death in the lake in a kayak accident (she always hated her anyway, especially in season five. Not that she likes to acknowledge seasons five's existence), learning to accept her death, and falling for his best friend Pierre.  
It was done, this story had been hanging over her for a year, an oppressive shadow looming over her, and at the same time a comfort, she would always have something to work on, to perfect, and it was hers, and hers alone.  
Well, hers and the thousands of people eagerly anticipating each new chapter, subscribing, liking, commenting, reviewing, giving tips, suggestions and the like.   
She should always remember to think of how they helped.  
The mouse moved to the preview button. It was all correct.  
The mouse moved to the post button.  
"Farewell, sweet fic, may flights of angels kudos thee to thy rest" Peridot whispered under her breath.   
**click**  
And it was done.  
\--------------------------  
The next morning, after a whopping three hours of sleep, she awoke, rubbed her eyes, put her thick, round glasses to her face, pushed them up with her index finger (always the index) and made her way to her laptop. She was greeted with the blink of a notification:  
 _WaterWitch sent you a message_  
WW: so i really liked your fic so i drew your oc. they were p good, well developed and stuff. look forward to your later works.

Peridot's eyes widened. She opened the attachment, and gasped. It was brilliant, just the right attention to detail, just as she had imagined. Peridot smiled, a grin stretching across her face, and stared starry eyed at the screen, heart fluttering like a bird's wing. Her fingers hovered above the keyboard, trying to formulate the correct reply, show gratitude, but no words came.   
_Thank you so mu-_  
No, too cliche, too impersonal.  
 _Wow, thanks so swe-_  
No, that doesn't show how good she thinks it is, it should come from the heart, what is she thinking about it, truly.  
 _OHMYGODITSSOGOODOHMYGODYOUDREWHERPERFECTLYANDASDFGHJKL;_  
Now she’s just coming off as insane. It’s been five minutes, she’s starting to think that maybe she should just-  
 _WaterWitch sent you a message_  
WW: so do u like it?

This is it, this is her chance, talk to this mystery person, say thanks, maybe even become friends?  
 _thegreatCLOD sent a message_  
tgC: Sorry, I just got the messages! Yeah, I do like it, thank you so much! You’re really good!  
WW: thanks, but youre the gd one. that twist where she was the killer was inspector Scholle was the killer all along was like holy shit.   
tgC: Thanks! Do you want to maybe colab on something some time?  
Oh god no. What was she doing. She never thought of that. Why would she even want to, this is just some random internet stranger, she’s probably busy doing fancy artist work, like having work put up in museums or painting the next Mona Lisa two. Lisa two: electric boogaloo or something (that gives her an idea for a fic. She notes down Pierrcy artist AU on a Post-IT)   
WW: sure! what do u want me to draw  
Peridot’s eyes widened even further, this super talented person wanted to illustrate for her? She was almost giddy, and fingers raced across the keyboard, the conversation continued for a couple hours, until an alarm rings.  
tgC: Sorry, but its time to go to work, see you later, WW  
WW: It’s Lapis  
tgC: See you later then, Lapis  
tgC: I’m Peridot btw  
WW: bye Peridot, then!  
And Peridot got ready for work with a smile on her face, with the knowledge that she has a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Scholle means clod in German  
> But i suck at languages so...


End file.
